


Christmas Fashion

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Silver discuss their Christmas plans as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fashion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofAnubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAnubis/gifts).



> This was basically part of a challenge to write a bunch of Christmas fics.

“I was thinking of getting you clothes for Christmas,” Ruby said.

“No thanks,” Silver replied, not even looking up at him. “Christmas clothes are always repulsive.”

“That’s my challenge for the year, to make Christmas clothes that aren’t offensive to look at.”

“Good luck with that.”

Ruby sat on the edge of the sofa and started to whine.

“Stop it.”

“Oh, fine,” Ruby huffed. “Oh yeah, the other thing — my parents wanna meet you.”

That got Silver’s attention. He sat up like he’d been hit with ThunderShock. “Are you kidding me? That, that’s not a good idea, what’s your dad gonna do, throw some stairs at me?”

“No, of course not,” Ruby replied, smirking. “That’s what he does when he likes you.”

Silver groaned. “Not convinced that you’re worth it.”

‘Hey! Excuse _you_. At least my dad’s not a mob-boss.”

“Giovanni doesn’t want to meet you.”

“But I want to meet him,” Ruby replied, lip curling in disgust. “Orange suit, I ask you… oh, and everything he did to you. He must pay.” He slid sideways until he was half-collapsed on Silver and wrapped his arms around him. “Just challenge Dad to a battle. You’ll probably beat him.”

“ _Probably_?” Silver scoffed.

“And then you can carry on about battles and strategy or whatever brutal bullshit and it’ll be all good.”

Silver kissed Ruby’s scars. “Yeah, fine, whatever…”

“Okay, so that’s settled! Now, about what you’re gonna wear…”

Silver sighed.


End file.
